Shaking Hands
by Eryia
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are owners of an exclusive pleasure house. Will they be able to find the love of men who are willing to overlook their profession and see them for who they are? Rated M AH


**This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story. Rated M for content and lemons. Please review or message me and let me know what you think. Enjoy**

I winced as he grabbed my head and pulled it back roughly, his lips crashing down on mine in a passionate kiss. His right hand was buried in my long brown hair keeping my mouth exactly where he wanted it while his left formed an iron band along my back, ensuring that my slender frame was as close to his as possible.

Somehow I managed to worm my hand in between us and I grasped his erection tightly stroking it a few times to ensure that he was indeed ready in every sense of the word.

"Oh god Bella, baby I need you so bad." He groaned against my mouth. I forced myself to moan quietly against his cold and bruising lips.

That was more encouragement than he needed. He quickly spun me around and thrust into me from behind. Giving me no time to adjust to his length he began to plunge into me at a rapid pace. I buried my head into the cushions on the couch and gave a small smile. At this pace he wouldn't last more than a few minutes.

"Oh-Oh God, right there." My voice sounded fake to my own ears but my encouragement did its job as he through his head back and with a primal growl released into me. After resting his head on my shoulder blades for a moment to catch his breath he stood and pulled out of me wordlessly removing the condom and dropping it in the trash. He stooped and pulled up the black slacks that had pooled around his ankles as I unbent my sore body from over the couch and pulled my skirt down in place.

I started to take a step towards the door when I was roughly grabbed from behind and pulled against his hard body once more. I knew that he had a body to die for and spent many hours in the gym insuring that he had the female population swooning in his presence, but his muscular physic hadn't really did anything for me in so long that I couldn't remember the last time I actually felt lust for the man standing directly behind me.

"I will see you next week at the same time darling. I will have my assistant email you the details of next weeks scene." His deep voice all but purred in my ear. "Now I believe that I was a pretty good boy today all things considered so…"

Knowing exactly what it was that he wanted I walked over to the cabinet in the corner and carefully punched my pin number into the key pad. Moments later I pulled the silver disk out and after making sure that he was watching dropped it on the floor before stepping on it with my four inch heel, sending small slivers of the disk shooting across the floor.

"There you go James. I will see you next week same time same room." I swayed my hips from side to side as I left the room. Making sure to give him a view that would stay with him for the next week or so, after all I wanted him to get his money's worth.

"So Angela, what do you need me to do today?" I walked into the basement office and smiled at the woman sitting at the desk. Out of habit I looked over at the monitors that lined the wall to my left. I wasn't shocked to see many empty rooms, including the one that I had just left, in addition to the rooms that my best friends and business partners were currently occupying.

"I know that you are supposed to be done for the day Bella, but we have a new customer. I had planned on doing the paper work and explaining everything to him but Alice is with Mike Newton today and I really want to keep a close eye on them. You know how he is." Upon hearing who Alice was with my eyes flashed back to the screen. Sure enough Alice was tied to the bed with mike hovering over her. I looked closely and seen that Alice was wearing the glove with the panic button in it. A sigh of relief went through me. If Mike was caught mistreating one of us or breaking the rules one more time we may not be able to stop security when they got their hands on him.

"Yeah Ang, that won't be a problem. What time is he supposed to be here? And has he requested anyone" She turned and handed me a three ring binder that had been sitting on her desk. I took it without bothering to check to make sure the paper work was in order, after all Angela had been working for us for over 3 years and in that time I could count the number of mistakes that she had made on one hand.

"He should be here in about an half an hour. He is a walk in with no preference assigned just yet. He knows that today is just paper work and he won't be allowed to be alone with any of the girls just yet and we are still waiting on Jenks to finish the background check and send us a file." Angela stated here eyes never leaving the screen with Alice and Newton. To some they would think that she was being perverted but I knew that she only had Alice's well being at heart.

"So who is gonna be in the conference room with me Jazz or Em?" I walked to the coffee pot that was sitting in the corner and poured myself a cup. Like the other girls I practically lived on the stuff.

"Emmett was stationed outside Alice's room to help keep Newton in line but now that Mike has seen him I think it would be best to have him in the room with you. Jasper can take over outside Alice's room. Rosalie is with Tyler Crawley and I have no worries that he will try anything inappropriate. I have already informed Jazz of the change of plans and he should be telling Em right now."

"Angela you are a dream. I can't believe how organized you are." I smiled at her and made my way down the hallway to the room that we used to orientate new customers.

Sitting my coffee down on the table I considered reading over the file in front of me to pass the time but with us still waiting on the background check from our private investigator and this being his first trip to The BAR I knew that it would be all but empty. Sighing I sat down in one of the leather chairs and closed my eyes, my thoughts drifting once again to the set of unique circumstances that had led to me being part owner and employee of one of the most exclusive pleasure palaces in the state of Nevada.

If you would have known me or Alice when we went to school in Forks Washington the fact that we, along with Rosalie, had become some of the most after call girls in the country would v never occurred to you. I was the quiet book worm that always sat in the back of the class, and Alice was my polar opposite. She was an outgoing cheerleader that never sat still. But despite our differences we had been joined at the hip since third grade when I pushed one of the boys in our class in the mud for making fun of her haircut.

When her parents left town when she was fifteen it was me that she came to. I convinced my father, who was the chief of police, to allow her to move in with us. And even though I was accepted to Stanford, UCLA was the best school that Alice had been accepted to so we went there instead.

Everything was going according to plan until the week before thanksgiving of our sophomore year. MY father had been shot in the chest and the head while responding to a call of a burglary in our small town. While he survived the attack, he lapsed into a coma that he had remained in for over a decade. Even though all of the doctors informed me that the odds of Charlie ever waking up were extremely slim I could not bring myself to have him taken off of the life support.

The medical bills began to pile up and I found myself quitting school to work two full time jobs trying desperately to keep my head above water. Ever the sister and supporter Alice quit as well and worked just as hard as I did. We both held down waitressing jobs at a local dinner in the evenings and I worked at a large chain bookstore while Alice got a job as a cashier at a gas station. Even with four sources of income we were slowly slipping deeper and deeper into debt thanks to the high cost of health care that Charlie needed.

When Alice came home one night from the diner with over five hundred dollars I knew that something was up. When I questioned her about she simply shrugged and said that she had had a table that really liked her. I let it slide and gratefully took the money and put it towards Charlie's care. The next week she handed me the same amount. It took several hours to convince her to tell me the truth and when she did I broke down and stated crying. Alice had earned the money by blowing one of her customers in his car in the parking lot.

I argued with her that night. I could not allow her to sell herself for the sake of my father. When she informed me that for all intensive purposes he was her father to and she could do whatever she pleased I finally gave in and informed her that if she could do it so could I. I had no idea how to go about getting customers for that sort of thing but Alice talked to her "friend" and managed to get the numbers of some of the guys that he knew.

The first time I ever 'preformed' I cried like a baby afterwards. But the money was too good to go back to just taking tables hoping for a few dollars for hours worth of work. We were fortunate enough to have a steady stream of clients and we never had to resort to walking the streets like some girls that we knew did. It took about a year to finally get all of the debt paid off and we both considered going back to normal jobs. But we both knew that if we did that, it wouldn't be long before the debt started to pile up again. It was about that time that we meet Rosalie. She worked in the neighborhood of one of our most frequent customers and we were all three booked for a bachelor party where they wanted more than just strippers for the groom.

The three of us hit if off right away and it wasn't long before she had moved in with us. Shortly after that we all had the night off and decided to spend the night watching TV. A cable special about a pleasure house in Nevada came on and after talking about it all night long we called a real estate agent and within a week had managed to purchase small piece of land a few miles from the Vegas strip.

It was difficult to begin with to build up a client base. And we spent more time trolling the casinos than I would like to admit but eventually we had a pretty steady group of customers. After a few years we purchased a large plot of land farther from the city and built a small mansion on it. We recruited a few more girls to work for us and gained a reputation for being some of the best prostitutes in the state. Our clients include senators, CEOs and even a former president. Six months ago we added a private airstrip and a small jet to ferry our regulars to and from our establishment and since then our client base had grown threefold and we were on track to make over ten million dollars this year.

I heard the door open and opened my eyes. Emmett smiled at me as he led in our newest client. I stood and held out my hand. "Welcome to the BAR. I am Bella."

The hand that grasped mine was surprisingly strong. I looked up and found myself lost in the greenest eyes that I have ever seen.


End file.
